Trigger
by Skye Volkes
Summary: A collection of drabbles from typetrigger. All centered on Alaude. Could involve different pairings, different scenarios, and AU. Each drabble is less than 300 words.
1. the chase

**A collection of my drabbles from typetrigger. All are centered around Alaude.**

**Disclaimer: KHR isn't mine.**

He could feel the shadows chasing after him. They were threatening to swallow him whole, bring him down with them. They were ghosts, haunting his very existence, mocking his being. He was cursed with these evil, defiant ghosts of guilt and fear. Alaude would never escape them. He already knew that by now, he would be caught in their grasp, and he would never escape. They would haunt him to his grave, and only then, would he be free.

But, there were days when he felt strangely relaxed. When he felt that there wasn't a care in the world, when he would spend days in the sun, napping, and idly conversing with either Niccolo or Knuckle. Those were nice days, he had to admit, and they honestly... refreshed him. They got rid of his weariness and he loved the slow, lazy days. He didn't have any mafia responsibilities, he didn't have to constantly deal with paperwork and CEDEF and everything that stressed him.

But the ghosts still chased him. Daemon Spade still chased him. Daemon wanted him dead. Daemon wanted him to burn, before Alaude could retaliate the attack from Vongola's inside. Alaude was the only one that could bring the split Vongola together again, and with the way time was ticking...

... He had to do it soon.

It was a shame that the ghosts had caught up to him. He just left behind more disappointments, and a broken promise to Elena.


	2. because it is

Because it has always been this way. He never thought to question it, and he never would. He never thought it was strange how he and Knuckle became friends, and then how that runt and Sasagawa Ryohei became friends. Alaude never questioned it, despite it being strange, uncanny, unnatural.

No. He never thought it was strange. He just assumed that it was something to show the similarity between the Primo generation and the Decimo generation. After all, the resemblance between both was uncanny, to the extent of some nationalities even being the same. He didn't really want to question this. It would sound like he was question his friendship with Knuckle.

He didn't want to do that. He couldn't question it. They were... best friends. And they always would be.

Even if a chasm separated them, and one plummeted. Even if one broke down and one flew away. Even if they were sent to different parts of the world.

They would still be best friends.

Knuckle always questioned why.

Alaude always replied, because it is how it is.


	3. sounds like a plan

Alaude pointed at several places on the map. Said map? The bone structure of the Millefiore base. He was currently the head of the invasion force, because of his prior intellect and strategic ability. He wouldn't let himself fail, because even though he was just a spirit, he'd show that there wouldn't be a mind like his in the Vongola for a long time.

"Here, this is the main room. This is where Irie Shouichi will be hiding. The first lot will be going after him." Alaude pointed accordingly.

The first lot- Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dokuro, Gokudera Hayato, and Lambo would be going after him. The second lot, consisting of Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro and Yamamoto Takeshi would be going after the room with the white sphere. The second lot was full of the battle-heavy fighters, headed by Hibari Kyoya, and the second lot were better at communicating.

"That's your plan, Decimo Generazione. I hope you're satisfied." The blond skylark rolled his eyes, and disappeared in a plume of purple cloud flames.

"... Sounds like a plan?" Yamamoto questioned, shrugging one shoulder.


	4. got me bad

He got him.

That manipulative, dastardly, manic illusionist got him. On the broken pavement of stone, he laid in blood and rain and tears. He laid on a pedestal of disappointment, shame, loss. He was horrible. They depended on him, and he failed them. He failed them.

Daemon Spade actually outsmarted him. He used his weakness and killed him. And he knew that he wouldn't survive. There was a hole, an empty place, in his chest. There was blood everywhere, but he felt... strangely at peace.

He gave a quiet, bitter laugh. This was just what he deserved, right? Killing all those people before the Vongola... deserting his parents. Chasing after Daemon despite Knuckle's warnings not to. Really... what kind of friend was he? Going against his best friend's wishes...

... Alaude laughed. It was a strange, demented laugh. Pitiful, really. He kept his eyes open, yearning for that last ray of sunshine, but finding nothing there. Knuckle had deserted him. He was going to hell, wasn't he.

"He got me." He got me bad. It hurt, but the pain was numbing out.

Good-bye, Vongola.


	5. timeless

Timeless. A word that could mean many things. It could mean the absence of time. It could mean the absence of aging, being forever young. It could mean everlasting, without wear. It could mean a mixture of all those things, or none of those things. It could be anything.

Time was such a broad topic, yet as simple as it seemed, none could control it. At least, not too a skilled degree. Shouichi Irie was the only one to make a successful time machine, but he was also a genius. He would always be more competent than the rest.

Vongola tended to defy the laws of time as well. Often times more than not, the spirits of the Vongola guardians carried on through rings, of all catalysts. However, it was a tradition. Giotto needed them to live on in the rings, and so they did. Alaude only bothered to listen because he knew that Giotto would kick his ass from the afterlife and back, and because he knew he needed to keep an eye on the rambunctious cloud guardians to come.

Daemon Spade had also perfected the use of time-travel, but Alaude didn't actually give him credit for it. He gave all the credit to the mysterious eighth flame he used, and not Daemon himself. Daemon was a fool, anyway. He never liked him.

The last thing that was timeless? Alaude himself. Although he had already died, things under his name already carried on.

CEDEF. The Vongola Cloud Guardian. The External Advisor. And, the iconic friendship between the cloud and sun.


End file.
